1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a fuel tank filler neck and more particularly to a filler neck for a between the rail (BTR) fuel tank which fits between a vehicle body floor and the vehicle chassis while admitting a high fuel flow rate on filling of the BTR fuel tank.
2. Description of the Problem
Filler necks connecting a fuel inlet on the side of a vehicle and a BTR fuel tank commonly found on busses have been unduly restrictive of fuel flow in certain applications. Fuel flow restriction has occurred due to the increasingly horizontal slope of the filler neck and the restricted diameter of the circular pipes sized to fit between the bus floor and the vehicle's frame rails. This has resulted in the back up of fuel as the fuel moves toward the fuel tank on filling.